


No one will ever see this side reflected

by muselives



Category: Fringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html">Porn Battle IX</a>, Fringe, Nick/Olivia, wounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one will ever see this side reflected

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace, one of my songs from [Blacks and Grays](http://muselives.livejournal.com/245205.html). Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2836213#cmt2836213). Spoilers through the second season. Unbetaed.

She shoots her stepfather when she is nine. Somehow the bastard survives.

Ten years later, he tracks Richard Dunham to Tijuana and finishes the job.

He sneaks back into the compound but she waits for him. "Olive--" he whispers, startled by her tears. Her heart is open, raw.

They come together roughly, grieving the end of childhood, but as she climaxes, he feels her soul sinking its roots into his.

She does not pull away from him after but drops her head onto his shoulder and begs, "Protect me."

And slowly, gently, he rebuilds the walls around her heart.


End file.
